


[Fan Art] A Hitch in the Rise to World Domination

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Humor, World Domination, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Grindelwald encounters a problem with the media. Credence observes.





	[Fan Art] A Hitch in the Rise to World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0s4lj2ksxymklqo/Grindelwald-newspaper-reaction-full.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
